Karmug (NH)
Karmug is the #th Lord of Creation Appearance Karmug has two heads, one raven and one vulture, three arms (two on the left side of its body, a stronger one on the right), wings of a carrion-eater, and the legs of a wolf. Origins and History Karmug's origin is long and complex. It started out life as a gryphage, a myr of Artannon. The god soon refined his original plans and turned many of the vulture-like creatures into more intelligent gryphids. The creature-that-would-become-Karmug was different, in that the Allpack made it a combination of the two myr in an attempt to produce free will. Scared by the concept of freewill, the creature fled its master. The world, being still young and full of creationary energies, responded to the creature's terror and tried to hide in. In this process, dozens of giant, vaguely hexagonal plateaus rose from the plane, forming the world's first continent (which would come to be called Valdus in later eras]]. Many orbiting islands likewise came closer to the ground, to provide obstacles against pursuit. Finally, the creature fled the mortal world itself, passing into the White Sea, and eventually arriving at Karthage. There, the creature roamed the streets, interacted with humans from afar, and attracted the attention of the gods who ruled the divine city. When the humans transgressed, those gods sealed the creature into the Wellspring, along with Hume and the Messenger. Outside the Wellspring, humans strive to reach the city's secret, but in doing so transgress against the divine order. Two of the humans, Imway and Pani, who were locked in combat, became joined. All the humans, though, were exiled and their powers stripped. Those shreds of divinity entered the Wellspring, passed through the creature, and infused Hume. The process ordered the creature's thoughts: where once the gryphid and gryphage minds were in discord, now a third, unified mind emerged. Karmug eventually left the city and returned to the mortal plane. In the process it accidentally dragged the now-ruined Karthage along with it, infusing it with the light of Aurum, the forgotten god of light, and crashing it into the mortal plane. Karthage became entangled: its light made it a sun to that mortal plane, but the city cycled in and out of existence, producing night and day. As the creature re-entered the moral plane, part of its ire entered the sky and earth, which began to war with each other, producing an eternal rainless lightning storm that covered the continent (this came to be called the Everstorm. The creature ran across the discarded humans, thought that its old master had been looking for them, and proceeded to take them (including the Imway/Pani construct) to him. It traveled all the way west, and not finding its master, sent its anger into the ocean and earth, producing giant tides and magma-falls along the rim of the continent. Draksa pulled the creature and its gift out of the mortal plane, and demanded that Artannon answer for it. The Allpack instead merged the creature's mind with those of the humans, producing the first Centurion and finally raising Karmug up to full godhood. At this point Karmug had two bodies, but one mind. When Draksa and Artannon started to remove the conflict in the natural world, Karmug fell into a languor, only to be awoken when those two gods warred against each other. Category:Gods Category: Gods (NH)